super_spooky_best_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ships
Ships= This page is a list of all the ships that officially occur in Spooky's House of Sweg. Ben and Iskaldur Probably the most iconic couple in history. They are also the best couple in history. They met over the love of each other. Because it was love at first sight. Iskaldur and Darkstar293 One day in a park, a plier named Mark had a small dog that started to bark. He barked at a moth and a demon named Dark. The demon and moth had many sparks, but the sparks were not what you think. The sparks burned down the house of a guy named Clark, and even the happy family of sharks. The sparks that they shared were deadly and dark, and the adorable demon made a remark. Iskaldur and Schmidkalkan There once was a squid who transformed into a kid, and this lovely squid's name was Schmid. He met a young lass in the town of Madrid, who once was a moth but was now was a kid, Schmid wanted to play Duck Game but Isk forbid, and thus ended the ship of Iskaldur and Schmid. But then Isk got Duck Game and everything was good again. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) The Tentacle Rape Monster SCP-6969 and Iskaldur Once upon a time in a chatroom, a giant orange tentacle monster and a moth went at it. The end. (Kill me) Darkstar and Bluelink Darkstar is madly in love with BlueLink, but BlueLink won't show his true feelings. Terry and Beefy Waifu Terry and beefy are the most perfect couple in the universe, and are now finally married! They have one adopted child named Berry (see the article) who even has a ship of his own! The Crow and Teacup Terry Why did I do this...Oh yeah...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Faccia and Warpyro One day in the Dubai, there was once was guy, who did not want to be a senpai. Faccia let out a long sigh, because she desperately needed a hot senpai, so she went out to the sky, very high, and asked the holy lord "WHY???" God answered her prayer and started to cry, and granted her her senpai. His name was Warpyro, he could not deny, that Faccia would make the perfect waifu for this guy. And afterwards they went out for pie. Shruk and Onions Shruk has a strong sexual attraction to onions. So he married all of them. They met over their love of onions. Happy Mask Salesman and Kaity Kaity is married to the (Hyrule) or good Happy Mask Salesman. They met over their interest of kindness. Leechy and Specimen 4 Leechy is a whore and went after Specimen 4, but she was only interested in vore. Leechy was not interested in gore, and Matsuri thought he was really a bore. So Leechy the giant stupid whore went out everywhere to explore, searching for more and more and more, then eventually found a beef store. Sep777 and specimen 1 Sep and specimen 1 (the slime form) are a very cute, very plausible couple in shipping. SCP-999 and Everyone else SCP-999 is so cute and everybody loves him, he's so adorable and tickles everyone. Doraemon and Jazz the Cat Everybody wants to be a cat. Warpyro and Kim Jong Un They met over their love of war and nukes. Berry the thingy and A Classroom shadow Berry the thingy and a classroom shadow named Julia are reportedly in love and sending each other letters. Matolog and Specimen 5 Matolog once drew some very interesting pictures of Specimen 5 and now they're in love. SCP-999 and Faccia SCP-999 has had feelings for Faccia for a long time but both were too shy to admit it. Metal and Hex Maniac One day, a man came up and saw a pretty face, that man was Metal. He found the most perfect hexy. And from there, they went to town.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Aurora and Billy Once Aurora was looking at Billy, and he was acting silly, He said his name was willy, but Aurora knew that really, his name was billy, and the remaining amount of possible ships are hilly, she said. "Definitely not FreeWillyNilly...", but realized it was chilly, and her horse was just a filly, so she crushed on Billy. Oh my god stop stealing my thing -Isk U jelly Bruh? -Somebody who is totally not Teacup Terry Bluelink and Teacup Terry Queen and King of hearts, plus they act all shippy on chats. Who posted this? -Terry You did -also Terry Oh yeah. -also also Terry. Akane Thorn and Darkstar293 Darky is incredibly narcissistic, so he made another account just so he could make out with himself. SCP-999 and Darkstar293 One day in chat, a tickle monster and a demon had a blushing contest. We don't know who won. o // 3 \\ o Cperry19 and Iskaldur They met in chat and had private conversations. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Water and Specimen 5 Out of blue, some people thought shipping Water with Specimen 5 will be a good idea, finding the reason.. is up to you. Donald Trump and Warpyro A rumor says that Warpyro broke up with Kim Jong Un, when Donald Trump told him that he had more nukes than North Korea would ever dream of. Iskaldur and Waterway1 Water likes when Isk grabs his melons ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Kill me Faccia and Specimen 8 (Deer Lord) 8 voted to ship himself with Faccia, so there it is ! Now Imma find the THREE others >:333 Faccia and Shadow After millenias of nonstop researches, I have finally cracked the secrets behind Shadow's binary message. I definitely KNOW he voted for me, and I will find the two other ones who did so! Tip: it's the two other users who have commented on "WHO VOTED FOR ME ?". Trivia * Be extremely cautious when shipping yourself with Faccia (especially in Sparky form). Because there is a rule about shipping with Faccia, and that everyone forgot : no matter what gender you are, you will have to maintain this ship... forever >:3 |-|Gallery= FeelingUp.PNG|Iskaldur and Specimen 6 about to get it on Image-0.jpg|Senpai Beefy with Teacup Terry image.jpg|Terry and Beefy File:Beefy_and_terry_001.jpg|thumb|Another Terry x beefy True love.jpg|The first kiss! Romantic tea.jpg|Kissy Kissy ((Don't tell her I made this for her ok???)) IMG 2811.JPG|Darkstar X Iskaldur DarkStar1.png|Dark being attacked by Star, as described by a shocked onlooker. A beautiful romantic evening with the best couple.jpg Very_sweggy_ship.png|thumb|Ship it like fedex and get a free cookie DaShip.png|This screenshot confirms the Matolog X Specimen 5 ship Category:Templates Category:Template documentation Category:Swag Category:Badass Category:The D Team Category:Multi-personality Category:Robot Category:Browse Category:Blog posts Category:Beefy's Waifus Category:Invincible Category:Menacing Category:SCP-thingy Category:Cute Category:Smoke weed everyday Category:Powerful Category:Images Category:Spooky Category:Sexy Category:Bat-Dos Category:CAT-DOS like Category:Cat-Dos Like Category:What the fudgesicle Category:Awesome swag Category:Parasite Category:Senpai Category:Yay super friends Category:TMHOJS Category:Machine Category:TMHoJS Category:Everybody Category:TMSoJS Category:Ship Category:Ships Category:My ship sails in the morning Category:Hashtag IshipitlikeFedEx Category:Sweg Category:( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)